Day By Day
by bookworm125
Summary: George And Callie had a daughter and were married in season 1. Story takes place around season five, but I am going to go off the shows story line a little bit though. Anyway, read and tell me what you think about their daugher, will eventually be calzona
1. Chapter 1

**SO I keep telling myself not to start another story, but I can't help myself! Hope you enjoy this story! Let me know what you think!**

Four year old Elaina Torres-O'Malley sat behind the nurses' station waiting for her parents. George and Callie were currently in an on call room, fighting loudly. It was not unusual for them to fight at the hospital and most everyone was used to it. Today they were fighting extra loudly though and Elaina could hear them clearly at the nurses' station. She tried to ignore them, but it was hard for the four year old. After sitting there for a few minutes someone walked up behind her,

"Hey El," Arizona Robbins said. Elaina turned around,

"Hi Dr. Robbins!" She said excitedly. Elaina had grown to like Arizona very much. To her, Arizona always had fun toys to play with or games to play. Arizona had heard the fighting down the hall,

"Want to go upstairs and play?" Arizona asked, not wanting the little girl have to listen to her parents yell at each other.

"Yes!" she jumped off the chair and took Arizona's hand, pulling her towards the elevator. Arizona asked one of the nurses to tell Callie where they went and took Elaina upstairs to the play room. About twenty minutes later Callie stood in the doorway to the playroom. Elaina was wearing a scrub top that swallowed her tiny body and had Arizona's stethoscope in her ears, listening to Arizona's heartbeat. She turned around when Callie said her name,

"Mommy! Look I'm a doctor, like you!" she said enthusiastically, running over to Callie.

"I see that! Is Dr. Robins healthy?" She asked, playing along.

"Si, mucho healthy. Can I listen to your heart?" Elaina tended to mix her Spanish and English. Callie let her daughter place the stethoscope against her chest and listen to her heart while she talked to Arizona.

"Thanks for bringing her up here," Callie said gratefully.

"No problem. I didn't think you would want her listening to you guys. Everything ok?" She asked. Callie and Arizona had become fast friends after her divorce from George two years ago. Callie sighed,

"I guess. He's just being difficult again. The holidays and her birthday are coming up and we can't agree on what we are going to do. I don't want to think about it right now though; I'd rather just spend time with my daughter. We're gonna go get some dinner if you want to join us," Callie offered. Arizona looked at the clock,

"Sure, I get off in five minutes anyway, so food sounds great." Elaina had started listening again once they began talking about food,

"McDonalds?" She asked hopefully.

"No way," Callie said firmly. She was completely against McDonalds unless it was the only option. But tonight it was only six and they had plenty of time to go to a restaurant Callie approved of.

"Why not?" Elaina asked stubbornly.

"Because I said so."

"That's not fair!" Elaina yelled loudly, causing several people to look at them. Arizona stepped in before a full on meltdown could happen,

"Elie, why don't you come to the locker room with me to get changed. We can get some stickers on the way." Elaina smiled and let Arizona take her from Callie.

"Ok." About fifteen minutes later Callie, Arizona, and Elaina were in Callie's car on their way to the restaurant. They walked inside, Elaina in-between them, holding their hands and swinging back and forth while they walked. They got seated at their table and ordered their food. While they were waiting for their food to come Elaina was coloring on thee sheet they gave her and Arizona and Callie were talking.

Once again Elaina was seated between Callie and Arizona. Elaina was chattering on about something that happened in daycare that day, but she was talking so fast that it was hard to understand her. Once their food came she eventually became quiet. She had tried to continue talking while stuffing food in her mouth, but Callie quickly stopped her. After they ate they were in the car again heading home. Within five minutes of being in the car Elaina had fallen asleep in her car seat.

"Thank God," Callie said, sighing. Once her daughter fell asleep she was out, but most nights it was a fight to get her even in her room.

"You've got one crazy child Calliope," Arizona said, "I'm glad I came with you guys tonight, this was fun."

"It was, we should do it again sometime soon. Maybe without the four year old next time."

"Calliope Torres, are you asking me out on a date?"

"I guess I am," Callie said flirtingly.

"Well I would love to," Arizona said as they pulled up at the hospital next to her car.

"Great. I can't wait. See you tomorrow Arizona." Callie said as she climbed out of the car. Callie took Elaina home to their apartment and got her inside without waking her up.

The next day Elaina ran into the hospital ahead of Callie, "Slow down mi'ja," she called to her daughter, who of course didn't listen. Elaina ran through the doors and straight into a pair of legs,

"Hey, watch where you're going munchkin," Alex Karev said, picking her up and throwing her in the air, causing her to erupt into giggles.

"Again!" she said once he caught her. Alex complied and tossed her in the air again right as Callie came around the corner.

"Elaina! What have I told you about running away from me? What did I say last time would happen if you did it again?" Callie asked angrily.

"Ooohhh, some one's in trouble," Alex teased while Elaina shrugged,

"I don't 'member," she said innocently.

"Really? Well I believe," Callie started to say, but was interrupted by her pager. She checked it and saw that it was 911, "I believe that Uncle Alex is going to put you in time out while I go answer this page," She said, walking away quickly as she was paged again. Once Callie was gone Elaina turned to Alex,

"I'm not going to time out," she said firmly.

"I think you are. Your mom said so." He began walked down the hallway to the empty nurses' station where he place her in a corner behind it, "Now stay still, and no talking," he said, picking up a chart and looking it over. Elaina stood in the corner, pouting, until Alex told her she could come out, at which point she climbed into his lap.

"I wanna go visit Aunt Izzie," she said.

"Alright. Let's go then," he said, picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. When they got to Izzie's room Alex put her down, "Remember, we have to be quiet ok? She might not be feeling well." Elaina nodded and went into the room. She tiptoed over to the bed and stared at Izzie's face,

"Aunt Izzie?" She whispered. There was no answer so she tried again, "Aunt Izzie?" she was about to say her name again when Izzie's eyes shot open and her hands stuck out, catching the young girl in a hug,

"Boo!" Izzie said, laughing at the startled reaction from Elaina.

"You scared me!" Elaina said accusingly.

"I thought it was pretty funny. Where's your momma?" She asked the young girl.

"She had a 'mergency," Elaina told her. She spent the next thirty minutes playing in Izzie's room while Alex did his rounds. Eventually the four year old was lying next to Izzie, sound asleep. That is where Callie found them two hours later, both Izzie and Elaina sound asleep on the bed. She decided it would be best to just let them sleep, especially because Elaina was a terror if someone woke her up and Callie couldn't deal with that right now.

Instead, she made her way up to the pediatric floor, hoping to find Arizona. She found her standing at the nurses' station, filling out a patients chart.

"Hey" Arizona said happily when she saw her.

"How's it going?" Callie asked.

"Eh, it's good. How 'bout you? Where's your tiny human?"

"Asleep in Stevens' room. There is no way I'm gonna be the one to wake her up. George can do that. It's his weekend with her anyway."

"Hey, since George has Elaina for the weekend do you want to get dinner? Maybe a drink?" Arizona asked.

"That sounds perfect," Callie replied. They made plans to meet in the lobby when their shifts ended then went their separate ways.

THREE MONTHS LATER, Callie, Elaina, and Arizona sat around the table in Callie's kitchen.

"Momma?" Elaina asked.

"Yes mi'ja?" Callie asked as she cut her daughters food into smaller pieces so she wouldn't choke.

"Does Zona live here now?" she asked, surprising both adults. Arizona and Callie looked at each other,

"Why do you think that?" Callie inquired.

"Well, because she was here the other night when I went to bed and then she was here for breakfast. And she was here last night too, and this morning. And now she's havin' dinner with us. So do you live here now?" She directed the last part of the question to Arizona personally. Callie and Arizona exchanged a look, unsure of what to say. It was Callie, who spoke first,

"How would you feel if Arizona did live here with us?" Elaina thought about it while she chewed her food. After swallowing she spoke up,

"I think I would like it," She said simply.

"Really?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. You're really nice and I like you. And mommy always smiles when you're around. So she must like you too. So you should live here." Elaina said all of this as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"The kid's right. You should move in," Callie said to Arizona. They had been dating for several months now and they were madly in love, hardly ever apart.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked, hoping that she was.

"Definitely. I want you here. We want you here." Arizona nodded.

"Alright then, I'll move in."

"Yay! Zona's movin in!" Elaina said excitedly, dancing around in her seat. She wasn't quite able to say Arizona yet, but Arizona didn't mind being called Zona by an adorable four year old. "Are you gonna sleep in mommas room?"

"Well I was thinking about taking your room actually," Arizona said jokingly, causing Elaina's eyes to go wide,

"You can't have my room!" she said, worried that she wouldn't have a place to sleep.

"Don't worry mi'ja, she's gonna sleep in my room," Callie reassured her. Elaina sighed in relief,

"Good, cause I like my room." The two adults laughed,

"We know sweetie, we know."

TWO MONTHS LATER they found themselves at Elaina's fifth birthday party. Everyone from the hospital and some of Elaina's friends from daycare and preschool were currently in the back yard at the Torres house. They had rented a bounce house for the kids and most of them were on there at the moment, leaving the adults free to talk and mingle. Callie had gone back inside to refill a pitcher of juice when George followed her into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked. She and George had split on less the stellar terms and tried to avoid each other as much as possible, which when you had a child together was hard to do, but they managed. It was hard for them to even be in the same room together without fighting about something, so it surprised Callie when George willing followed her.

"I have to tell you something," he said seriously. Callie began to get a little worried,

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm joining the army. I ship out next week." Callie was stunned, she had never pictured George O'Malley as the type to join the army, especially since it would take him away from his daughter, "I just wanted to let you know, and obviously it will affect Lanie."

"George, are you sure about this?" Callie asked.

"Yeah. This is what I need to do."

"What about Elaina?" George sighed,

"I am going to miss her more than anything. But I have to do this." Callie stayed silent for a moment then spoke up,

"Ok. Do you want me to tell Elaina or do you want to tell her?"

"I can tell her tomorrow morning. I'll take her out to breakfast at that pancake place she likes." Callie nodded and was about to reply when they were interrupt by their daughter running in, begging to open presents. They happily agreed and followed her back outside, watching as she opened present after present.

**OK so tell me what you thought! I will try to post again tomorrow, but I might not get to until Thursday or Friday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Yay! I hope you like it! Let me know!**

The next morning George picked Elaina up early and drove to the restaurant. They were sitting at the table eating their food when George spoke up,

"Lanie," he started, she looked at him expectantly,

"Yeah daddy?" George sighed,

"You know how sometimes mommy or daddy have to go on trips to other places and you stay here?" Elaina nodded, "Well I'm leaving soon to go on a long trip."

"Where ya goin?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to be a doctor in another country," he said. He did not want to ruin his daughter's innocent view on the world with explanations of war.

"Why?"

"Because they need doctors there. There are lots of sick people who need help, so I'm going to go and help them."

"Oh. Are you gonna be home soon?"

"No baby, you probably won't see me for a long time." George continued explaining to his daughter why he would be gone for so long. Eventually she accepted it, even though she told him she would miss him very very very much. But George promised to come home as soon as he could. They eventually made their way out of the restaurant and to the hospital. George was driving through an intersection when a truck ran a red light and crashed into the driver's side of his car. The car flipped several times before landing on its roof.

For a moment there was silence, it was as if the world had stopped. Then chaos erupted. Elaina cried in the back seat, terrified about what had just happened. George lay still, not moving at all. Several people who had witnessed the accident rushed in to help. One person called 911 while another ran over to the car and began talking to Elaina, who continued to cry. Five minutes later the ambulances arrived and they started pulling them out of the car. Elaina cried for George, wanting him to wake up and tell her that she was ok, but the paramedics quickly loaded her into the back of an ambulance and left the scene. Within ten minutes they had arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital and were met outside by Arizona Robbins. As soon as she saw who was in the ambulance she had Callie paged. Elaina had cried loudly the whole way but calmed down slightly when she saw Arizona standing next to her,

"Hey baby girl, you're gonna be ok," Arizona said, reassuring the terrified child.

"Daddy?" the young girl chocked out.

"He'll be here soon sweetie," Arizona said as she rolled the gurney inside, not having any idea of the condition George O'Malley was in. Callie practically flew into the ER when Arizona had paged her that Elaina was hurt. She charged into the room and instantly demanded to know what was wrong with her baby as she moved to stand next to her.

"Mommy!" The five year old cried.

"It's ok mi'ja, you're ok. What hurts?"

"My arm and my tummy hurts too. Can you make it stop?"

"We're gonna fix you right up Lanie," Arizona promised, "but right now we gotta go take some pictures of your belly to figure out what's wrong, ok?" Elaina nodded and they wheeled her upstairs. Twenty minutes later Elaina was being prepped for surgery; they had found some internal bleeding and wanted to stop it before it got worse.

"Is it gonna hurt momma?" Elaina asked, scared.

"No Lanie, you're going to be asleep. You won't feel anything, ok. Arizona is going to take good care of you while you're in there and I'm going to go find daddy, ok?" Elaina nodded and Callie leaned down and gave her a kiss, "Te amo mi'ja."

"Te amo mama," Elaina said as she was wheeled away from Callie. Callie stood still for a second, crying a little, before rushing back to the ER, hoping to find George and ask him what happened. When she arrived she was greeted with more chaos.

"What's going on?" She asked the first person she saw, who happened to be Bailey.

"O'Malley," was all she said. Callie followed her to a room and was shocked. George lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to multiple wires and machines. His eyes were closed and he was not breathing on his own. Callie froze, what had happened, she wondered, that had caused this.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Bailey. Even though she fought with George constantly no one deserved to be hurt like this. Miranda Bailey sighed,

"We should go sit down." Callie knew that this was doctor code for telling a family that their loved one would not make it,

"No! Tell me right now!" she said, close to hysterical. Bailey sighed; this was hard for her, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud,

"A truck ran a red light, hit their car. He's got major injures Callie. Massive internal bleeding, dozens of broken bones, multiple head injuries," she passed for a moment, trying to keep herself together, this was always the hardest part, "there is a good chance he won't make it through the night."

Callie sat there in shock. How had this happened? Why had this happened? She couldn't make sense of anything and didn't realize that tears were streaming down her face. This was too much for her to handle. Her ex-husband was going to die and her daughter was in surgery. She didn't know how to handle this so she just sat there and cried. She was vaguely aware of someone wrapping their arms around her, but she paid no attention to who it was. There were only two people she wanted to be with right now and they were both in OR three. After a while longer she pulled herself together a little more, enough to realize that Mark Sloane had been holding her the whole time. She looked at him, wondering when he got there.

"Elaina's out of surgery. She did great," he said as soon as she looked at him, knowing she needed some good news right now.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked accusingly.

"You fell asleep Callie. You've been out for three hours." Callie sat up straight.

"How's George?"

"He's holding on somehow. No one can really figure out why." Callie sighed,

"What do I do Mark? My daughter is waiting for me upstairs, probably wondering where her daddy is. And I have to go up there and tell her that he is going to die," Callie began to cry again and Mark just held her comfortingly.

"Hey, for now, just go see your daughter. Robins has stayed with her the whole time by the way. Hasn't left her side." Callie smiled, knowing how much Arizona loved the little girl, and stood up, letting Mark lead her to the Peads floor. When she walked into her daughter's room Arizona was laying on Elaina's bed, Elaina curled into her side and holding tightly onto Arizona's scrubs.

"Momma!" She cried when Callie entered the room. Callie walked over and Arizona let her take her place next to Elaina.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"Ok. Mommy, where's daddy?" Callie sighed, not sure what to tell her daughter,

"He's downstairs darling,"

"Isn't he going to come visit me?" she asked. Callie looked at Arizona,

"She doesn't remember the accident," Arizona told Callie who nodded in response. Callie turned to Elaina,

"Daddy can't come visit you right now Lanie." The little girl looked crestfallen,

"Why not?" She asked tearfully.

"Because he got hurt. Just like you did."

"Is Zona gonna do surg'ry on him too?" she asked innocently.

"No, Arizona is a kid doctor, not a daddy doctor."

"Oh. Well when is he going to be better?" she asked. Callie decided now was not the best time to tell her child that her father was going to die,

"I don't know Lanie. I'm going to go talk to Arizona outside, you get some sleep ok," Elaina nodded and quickly fell asleep before Callie had even gotten up. Arizona followed her into the hall and immediately pulled her into a hug. They stayed in the hug, silently, for several minutes before Callie pulled back, tears running down her face,

"George was hurt really bad. He's not going to make it," Callie explained to Arizona.

"Oh Calliope, I'm so sorry," Arizona said empathetically.

"I just don't know how to tell Elaina. She's going to be heartbroken. What's with her not remembering the accident? Is she ok?" Callie asked worriedly.

"She's fine. I had Shepard check out her CT scans, but he didn't find anything wrong. It's just one of those things where she doesn't remember." Callie nodded, grateful that her daughter was not about to join her ex-husband.

The next morning Callie sat in Elaina's room, waiting for her to wake up. She needed to tell her daughter about George. A few minutes later Elaina began to wake up,

"Good morning Mi'ja," Callie said to her sleepy daughter.

"Morning momma. Is daddy gonna come see me today?" Callie sighed and moved onto the bed, pulling her daughter into her arms,

"Lanie, you know how God lives in heaven with Jesus and all of their friends?" Callie asked, not sure how to tell her daughter. Elaina nodded,

"Yepp. You said that if I'm real good that one day a long long time from now I can go visit him. He's magic right?" Callie smiled slightly,

"Yepp, he's magic. But sometimes, God needs people from earth, to go help him in heaven."

"Why does he do that?"

"Because God needs angels to help him watch over everyone here. The angels watch over the people and help keep them safe."

"Oh, ok. Do we have an angel?" she asked innocently. Callie felt the tears in her eyes but blinked them away.

"We will soon mi'ja. God asked daddy to go help him in heaven. He wants daddy to be an angel." Elaina looked distraught,

"Is daddy gonna come back after he helps God?" she asked.

"No sweetheart. Daddy has to stay with God after he becomes an angel."

"Well then I don't want daddy to be an angel. I want him to stay with me!" Elaina had started to cry over the fact that her daddy wouldn't be there anymore. If he was with God then he wouldn't be able to tuck her in or kiss her goodnight, take her to the park on Sundays or take her swimming. She didn't want him to leave her.

"I want him to stay too Lanie. But sometimes we don't get a choice about who God takes away from us. And it is sad, but we have to remember that daddy will be happy in heaven." Elaina thought about it,

"Will he get sick in heaven?" she asked.

"Nope. In heaven everyone is healthy and happy."

"But how can daddy be happy if he isn't with me?" Callie's heart broke even more, if possible. George had always told Elaina that she was the happiest thing in his life and he loved her more than anything. Callie took a deep breath,

"Well even though we won't get to see daddy anymore he will still be able to see us. He can sit on a cloud up in heaven and watch us down here on earth. And since he will always be able to see you he will always be happy."

"Does his body go to heaven?"

"No. His body stays here and his spirit goes up to heaven."

"What's a spirit?"

"A spirit is the thing that lives in a human while they're on earth and then goes to heaven."

"Oh. Did daddy's spirit leave already?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I think it's still here."

"Can I say goodbye before he leaves?" she asked innocently, still crying a little. Callie smiled,

"Of course baby girl. I'll get you a wheel chair." Callie left Elaina in the bed and walked into the hallway, leaning against the wall.

"How'd it go?" Arizona asked, putting her hand on Callie's arm. Callie sighed,

"The hardest thing in the world is explaining to your five year old why her daddy won't be able to tuck her in at night. She wants to say goodbye, before his spirit leaves." A few more tears escaped, "She's just a little girl. She shouldn't have to lose her dad this young."

"Do you want me to go with you guys?" Arizona asked, hugging Callie.

"That would be great." Arizona nodded and got a wheel chair, wheeling it into Elaina's room,

"Ready to go?" Arizona asked. Elaina nodded and let Callie lift her into the wheelchair. Callie kneeled in front of her,

"Elaina, look at me," Callie wanted to make sure the little girl was listening, "Daddy might not look like he always does ok. His face is going to look different and he's going to be hooked up to a lot of machines. It might be scary, but he is still your daddy ok?"

"Ok momma." The trio made their way to the surgical floor and into the hallway where George's room was. When they got there Meredith, Izzie, Christina, and Alex were in the room saying their goodbyes. They looked up when they entered,

"How is he?" Callie asked, hoping for a change for the better. Meredith shook her head,

"It's only a matter of minutes at this point," She said tearfully. They all backed away to the wall, wanting to give Elaina privacy with her daughter but not wanting to leave their friend. Callie pushed Elaina to the bed then picked her up onto it. Elaina carefully sat next to her father,

"Momma says you gots to go be wif God. I don't want you to go, but she says you have to. But I'll miss you daddy! I wish you could stay wif me. But momma says that you'll be happy wif God in heaven." George's monitors started to beep, causing everyone to look at them.

"Tell daddy you love him Lanie," Callie said. Elaina frowned and leaned up to his face,

"I love you daddy," she said, giving him a soft kiss on the check. There was not a dry eye in the room as they watched the little girl kiss her daddy goodbye. Callie picked her up and carried her out of the room, not wanting the wild beeping of the machines to scare the little girl. Elaina looked at Callie,

"Momma? Is daddy in heaven?" she asked while crying. Callie nodded,

"Yeah sweetie, Daddy's in heaven." Elaina laid her head on Callie's shoulder, burying her face in her neck and cried. Callie held her daughter tightly, crying along with her.

**Sorry if it was sad, it will get happier soon…I think. Who knows, I'm making this one up as I go along so I don't know what's going to happen next, whether it be happy or sad. Guess we will find out soon. Review please and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is basically all just filler, to bide me some time to figure how I want to continue with this story. Suggestions are always welcome!**

Four days later,  
>Elaina had spent the last four days in the hospital, moping and crying. Callie had brought her a picture of her and George when Elaina was three and she had not let go of it since. She hadn't talked a lot since George had died and it was starting to worry Callie, but she figured it was a natural reaction for a child who lost a parent. Today Elaina got to go home and tomorrow was the funeral.<p>

Elaina stood quietly while Callie pulled a brush through her chocolate brown locks. They both had on black dresses and were getting ready to leave for the funeral.

"Momma?" Elaina asked, gaining Callie's attention.

"Yes mi'ja?"

"Uncle Alex said that they were going to put daddy in the ground. Why are they going to do that?"

"That's what you do when someone dies sweetie," Callie said, not sure of how to explain the tradition to the young girl.

"Won't he get cold down there though?"

"Nope. He'll be nice and warm," Callie said right as Arizona walked in.

"Hey, you two almost ready?" Arizona said, giving Callie a kiss on the check. Callie nodded and they walked out to the car. They arrived at the church first and were seated. Elaina didn't understand much of what was going on, but sat there solemnly, just like everyone else. Thirty minutes later when they processed out into the cemetery Elaina stood between Callie and Arizona, holding each of their hands. The priest said a few more things, and then various people spoke about George. Soon people began walking away, placing white roses on top of the casket. Not long after that it was just Callie, Arizona and Elaina left. Arizona kissed Callie and Elaina then walked away, giving them the chance to say one last private goodbye. Callie picked up Elaina and they both placed their roses on the casket.

"Blow a kiss to daddy," Callie said. Elaina lifted her hand to her mouth then blew the kiss towards the casket,

"Love you daddy," she said quietly. As Callie carried her to the car she watched the casket the whole way over Callie's shoulder.

Everyone gathered at the Torres house after the funeral was over. Elaina had gone upstairs to her bedroom after they had gotten home. She was sitting on her bed holding a picture of her and her father when Arizona walked in.

"Hey Ellie, whatcha doin up here?" Arizona asked cheerfully, sitting on the bed next to the five year old. Elaina shrugged,

"I miss daddy," she said quietly. Arizona put her arm around Elaina, who snuggled into her side.

"I know you're sad right now, but it will get better Ellie."

"How do you know?" the five year old asked skeptically.

"I just know these things. I know you're sad right now and you miss your daddy, but he doesn't like it when you're sad, right?"

"Right," she agreed.

"So why don't you come downstairs and have something to eat. I bet you're hungry."

"A little," Elaina admitted. Letting Arizona pull her out of bed and set her on the floor. They walked downstairs and Arizona helped her get some food to eat then sat her down at the kitchen table. She sat there by herself for a few minutes before someone walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

"Hey there munchkin," Alex said. Elaina looked at him,

"Hi Dr. Karev," she said, her mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full El." Zoey swallowed,

"Sorry," she said. She picked at her food for a minute, "Dr. Karev?"

"What's up?"

"Can we play a game," she asked, surprising Alex with her question.

"Sure kiddo, what do you want to play?"

"Baseball?" before he died George and Alex had been teaching the little girl how to play baseball and she was surprisingly good. Alex looked outside to see if it was raining, which it wasn't so he agreed. Elaina jumped off her chair and ran out the back door. Alex grabbed one of her jackets off the chair and followed, it may not have been raining but it was still cold outside. Alex handed Elaina the bat,

"Alright, I'm gonna throw it, so you get ready to hit, ok?" Elaina nodded. She griped the bat the way she had been taught and unconsciously stuck her tongue out to the side a little. Alex laughed and tossed the ball to Elaina, who hit as hard as she could. The bat connected with the ball and it went flying through the air. "Great job Ellie!" About ten minutes after they began playing the first drop of rain fell, and then suddenly it was a downpour. Elaina, who was never really allowed to play in the rain, took advantage of getting caught in it. She began to dance around, holding her mouth open, letting the drops of water fall on her tongue. The whole time she completely ignored Alex, who stood under the porch, yelling for her to come inside. Eventually Alex got frustrated with the little girl not listening and ran over to her, but before he could grab her she darted away. This started a game of tag which somehow ended in both of them covered in mud from when they had slipped. Suddenly someone was yelling at them,

"Elaina Torres-O'Malley! Get your tiny little butt in the house ahora! Que were you thinking mi'ja! You know you're not supposed to play in the rain!" Callie began to ramble in Spanish and she pulled the muddy jacket off the little girl.

"Lo siento mama," Elaina said sweetly, looking up at Callie with a face no one could be mad at. Callie sighed,

"It's ok baby, just don't do it again. Now, Zona is going to take you upstairs and put you in a nice warm bath while I have a nice big margarita," Callie told Elaina as Arizona came into the room. Arizona picked Elaina up and held her at arm's length, not wanting to get any mud on her. While Arizona ran the bath water Elaina pulled her clothes off then hopped in the bath.

"Did you have fun in the rain?" Arizona asked while she was washing Elaina's hair.

"Mmm-hmm. Dr. Karev is fun to play with," She answered absent mindedly, "Zona, can you put bubbles in my bath?"

"Sure El," Arizona said as she dumped some bubble bath solution into the water. Elaina spent the next twenty minutes making bubble creations and splashing in the water. When she started to yawn Arizona pulled the plug for the water and pulled Elaina out, wrapping her in a towel. After putting on pajamas Arizona brought her back downstairs to where everyone was sitting in the living room, telling stories about George. Elaina let go of Arizona's hand and jumped up on Callie's lap, snuggling in to listen to stories about her daddy. Eventually Elaina had fallen asleep on Callie and everyone took that as their cue to leave. They all said goodbye to Arizona and Callie and went on their way. Callie carried Elaina upstairs and put her in bed while Arizona cleaned up downstairs. A few minutes later Callie came back into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that," She told Arizona, who was loading the dishwasher; "We can just clean it up in the morning."

"I don't mind," Arizona said. But when she looked at Callie she knew the dishes would have to wait until morning. Arizona quickly stopped what she was doing and went over to the crying Latina and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Callie said into Arizona's shoulder, "I shouldn't be this upset over my ex-husband dying."

"You have nothing to apologize for. He was Ellie's dad. You have a right to be upset. Let's just go to bed for now and everything will be better in the morning." Arizona led Callie to the bedroom. They both changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, huddled against each other.

**Sorry it took me soooo long. I know, I suck. But here is a chapter. I can't figure out where to go with this…I know I want Callie and Arizona to raise Elaina, but that's about all I've got. So if you've got any ideas please tell me!**


End file.
